Sandman
by emoras
Summary: My first DM fanfic! eeeek! When Jesse makes a house call he stumbles upon a secret that could get him into some trouble...
1. Birthday

Sandman

ALL DISLAIMERS APPLY/b The characters Jesse Travis, Steve Sloan, Mark Sloan and Amanda Bentley are (sadly) not mine; they belong to CBS, Paramount, Viacom, and the producers of Diagnosis Murder. No profit was made from this story (again sadly!)

DM...DM...DM...DM...DM...DM...DM...DM...DM...DM...DM...DM...DM...DM...DM...DM...DM...DM...DM...DM...DM...DM...DM...DM...DM...

Chapter one...

Mark smiled at the scene in front of him. It was CJ's birthday and Jesse, Steve, Amanda, CJ and himself had gathered together to celebrate. At that moment Steve and Amanda where running around in the kitchen so that the BBQ ribs would be ready in time and Jesse and his namesake, CJ were playing Monopoly on the floor in the living room. Everyone was having fun and there was a light atmosphere all through the house.

"Dinners ready!!" the call brought Mark out of his thoughts as the bustle that was dinner time ensued. However silence soon reigned as everyone had eaten their fill and sat contently, to full to break the peace.

"Well," Jesse sighed dramatically "I suppose I'd better get going, I have a house call to make before I go to work. You know it's all your fault Mark"

Mark looked up at his friend with humorous indifference "and how did you work that one out?"

"well, wasn't it my mentor, and teacher Dr Mark Sloan who once told me that to become a good doctor you needed to make house calls!" Jesse grinned mischievously

Mark grinned back "Just helping you reach your full potential my young friend, you can blame me for trying." The whole table, including Jesse burst into laughter that soon turned to groans as their full stomachs objected to the sudden movement.

"CJ and I have to go too I'm afraid" Amanda sighed at CJ's moan, "I afraid we promised to see Auntie Helen, sweetie. Now what do you say to Mark?"

CJ grinned as he turned to Mark and gave him a big hug, declaring "THANKYOU" at the top of his lungs in the whiny voice kids use to emphasis their point.

"That's quite alright" Mark rubbed his ear, wincing dramatically, as he smiled down at CJ "Just enjoy being five"

"Thank you Mark" Amanda said softly as she kissed him lightly on the cheek

Marks grin grew wider and he followed his guests to the door, pausing only when both Jesse and Amanda decided to shout their farewells to Steve who was pottering about in the kitchen. Mark gave one last farewell to Jesse, CJ and Amanda and closed the door behind them, sighing contently. He looked around again and declared "That was fun!

DM...DM...DM...DM...DM...DM...DM...DM...DM...DM...DM...DM...DM...DM...DM...DM...DM...DM...DM...DM...DM...DM...DM...DM...DM...

Jesse sighed as he looked at the house were Mr Fallgrove lived, it was beautiful. When was he ever going to be able to afford a house of such stature? Well, Jesse though ruefully, I suppose that'd be a long time coming, what with all the loans and other debts from his medical training having to be paid off first! Shaking his head to clear himself of these envious thoughts Jesse headed up the winding driveway a up to the front door.

DM...DM...DM...DM...DM...DM...DM...DM...DM...DM...DM...DM...DM...DM...DM...DM...DM...DM...DM...DM...DM...DM...DM...DM...DM...

Sorry it's so short guys!! Will try and make it longer next chapter! Thanks for reading and pressing that little button in the corner there to tell me what you think! You know the one i mean... :)

Emoras xx


	2. Mr Fallgrove

Thank you so much JesseTravisfan and j to the d for your reviews

Thank you so much JesseTravisfan and j to the d for your reviews! :) They made me smile, do a little dance, o and write this next chapter of course!

Hope you like this next chapter as well, I don't feel it flowed as well but hey, you can't win them all!

As always the characters Jesse Travis, Steve Sloan, Mark Sloan and Amanda Bentley are (sadly) not mine; they belong to CBS, Paramount, Viacom, and the producers of Diagnosis Murder. No profit was made from this story. (again sadly)

DM… DM… DM… DM… DM… DM… DM… DM… DM… DM… DM… DM…

CHAPTER 2 – MR FALLGROVE

The man who met Jesse at the door did not disappoint at all. He was a tall, broad shouldered man in his mid-fifties and an air of authority who looked completely at home within his almost regal hallway, decorated richly with wall hangings and old dark wood furniture. Jesse on the other hand had never felt as out of place in his life. He was immediately aware of the slight food stains on his shirt from the party and the fact that he had forgotten to straighten his tie before knocking. Mr Fallgroves steely gaze did nothing to calm Jesse's discomfort and so the first words out of his mouth were slightly stuttered.

"G-g-good evening Sir, I'm Dr Travis' he fumbled around in his pocket for a moment frantically trying to find some form of identification. When he did he held it before Mr Fallgroves and let out a small sigh of relief when the mans gaze redirected to the card. "I'm here to check on you daughter Helen."

"Dr Marcus normally deals with my daughters medical services, we have no need for any one else to interfere.'

Jesse gulped slightly. 'Interfere? It sounds like more of a business arrangement than a medical necessity' he thought.

"Well yes sir I'm aware of that, but unfortunately Dr Marcus is in Hawaii at the moment, he's asked me to cover his patients, including you're daughter.' Jesse was quite proud of how steady his voice was sounding now. When it came to medical matters Jesse felt more assured of himself and comfortable. "It won't take long Mr Fallgroves, and I will only be administering the same drugs and performing the same tests as Dr Marcus."

The intimidating form of the man in from of him paused a moment and Jesse could almost feel the man sizing him up and trying to judge whether he was medically competent. Jesse was used to people seeing his youth as a sign of medical incapability; it's something he faced on almost an everyday basis. The only difference here was the fact that Jesse was alone, with no other nurses or doctors to assure the patient that he was an extremely competent doctor.

However it seemed he passed the test when Mr Fallgrove called over his shoulder, "Grist, take the Doctor to Helens room, stay and make sure he knows what he's doing" and walked off.

'Well ok, so almost passed the test,' thought Jesse as he was lead up the stairs by Grist, a man who looked more like a henchman than a guy who helps around the house. His scarred face seemed to sneer at Jesse as he lead the way down numerous corridors, each as wealthily dressed as the next.

As they entered Helens room Jesse took a moment at the door to take in the sight before him. Helens room was in the same style as the rest of the house and there seemed to be no personal items such as pictures, books or nic nacs that could belong to the 21 year old girl lying on the bed. Helen herself was dressed in pain purple pyjamas and lying atop the bedcovers. Her long brown hair spread neatly around her head like a halo. 'She must have a carer too' thought Jesse as he couldn't see Mr Fallgrove or Grist taking the time out to brush Helen's hair even if she is important to them.

"Well?" Grist Growled from the place he'd taken by the window. "You gonna look after 'er or not?"

"er, yeah, right" Jesse managed to mumble as he moved towards Helen and opened his Medical bag, aware of the constant gaze of Grist.

'Great these are going to be fun visits' thought Jesse ruefully.

DM...DM...DM...DM...DM...DM...DM...DM...DM...DM...DM...DM...DM...DM...DM...DM...DM...DM...DM...DM...DM...DM...DM...DM...DM...DM...

To be continued... Hope you enjoyed it - why not let me know by pressing that little button in the corner there...? :)


End file.
